The Embers of Silver: The Fire of Divine
by Crying Silver Fox
Summary: Clearity can be seen by eyes unclouded. When the one thing Riddick needs is caught in the balance of a war unlike any other, he will stop at nothing to protect it. But sometimes, it doesn't make a difference. Riddick/Kyra
1. prologue

Ένα ασημένιο σκοτάδι παίρνει βαθιά στο εσωτερικό της, το άγνωστο, ποτέ δεν ξεχνάμε τι χάθηκε ποτέ, το ξέρει αυτό της ...

**A silver darkness takes her deep within the unknown, never forgetting what was lost, never knowing it was her...**

She was beautiful. She was as daring as the full moon and as soft as the sun. She was worth more than life itself. She was his everything, even if he had chosen not to believe it. Kyra would forever be his, even if she was floating up there among the stars. Riddick looked up at the dark sky and had never hated it so much. Those little balls of light were mocking him, he could tell. Shining, darting, and twinkling in hideous delight at his suffering, and there was nothing he could do about it. He clenched his fists in pure anger. His silver eyes searched the heavens for an answer he knew he'd never find.

Riddick could no longer hold in the pain that seemed to have been building up for so long. All his pent-up emotions exploded and he let a cry so full of rage that all the little creatures sputtering in the grass fell completely still. He waited for his body to stop shaking before he took a step forward.

Thunder clapped loudly from somewhere high above, but it didn't matter. No amount of rain could wash away his sins. Maybe this was the price he had to pay for saving the universe from its' own destruction. There had to be some holy entity up there who wanted to spite him down.

Another crash of thunder echoed as Riddick walked from the field.

"_What the hell am I gonna do now, huh? I ain't gonna be sittin' on my ass that's for sure. But there's gotta be something out there, and I'm not gonna stop till I find it. You can bet on that… Kyra" _

He placed his goggles on his eyes as if to add sentiment to his statement. As he continued on, he felt the long blades of grass brush his cargo-pants. It was an odd but familiar feeling. He couldn't quite figure out why but then, he stopped, a flicker of light caught his eye. There, on a tall strand of grass, was a lightning bug. It flickered gently and slightly off tempo, just floating in the breeze.

Riddick came closer but the bug didn't move, or maybe it just didn't care it notice. It seemed to be waiting for something far more important.

For a while, he just stared at the bug. Neither one moved until finally, the firefly decided there was no point in waiting any longer, and flew away.

Riddick watched it go. He realized the sick irony and mentally cursed himself. After all, Kyra meant 'Sun'. She was 'light', and that 'light', much like that faraway glow, was waiting.

**Please review. This is my first story so I would like to know what you think. Thanks. As this story progresses I'll write more about it to keep you updated or about any questions I might have. Oh and trust me, I have many. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Answers Thy Seek

Answers. That's all he'd wanted, and yet, here he was. He was getting tired of waiting. In every corner, thick gray steal, dull with the passing years, made its way around the underground marketplace.

Turing around to get a better look, Riddick saw how much this place had seen. Maybe coming to one of the most deadly of planets in the cosmos wasn't such a good idea. It was strangely silent for six in the morning, and Riddick grew tense with suspicion. It wasn't like he hadn't made his presence unknown. So what was the problem?

As if on cue, a squat, heavyset man with a slightly balding scalp, stepped through the door.

He took one look at Riddick and immediately stiffened, "What can I do ya' fer?"

Riddick took a step forward, his eyes glaring in irritation behind his goggles, "Yah, good question."

The man gulped and almost stumbled back as he went behind a counter. "W-Well I's got some new Anikon-75's. Just came in," he stammered. "Smaller, lighter and ten times more deadly." his composure seemed to be coming back. "An' I's got a few Steyr Ghost's. Not even out yet. Had to order them special," he grinned as he dipped behind the counter.

The man barely had time to pull out the gun, when he was brutally picked up by the back of his collar and pressed against the counter.

"I don't have time to waste with you," Riddick growled low, "So I'm just gonna say this once. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know w-watcha' talkin' bout."

Riddick could hear the rapid beating of the man's heart. Like a scared rabbit. He could feel the man's breath, hot and tainted with alcohol. This only annoyed Riddick even more. He pulled the man closer and heard him gag slightly.

"Don't make this harder on yourself. Tell me what I want to know." He tried to keep a restraint on his rising frustration, but he was finding it difficult.

The man flinched. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of head. "Really I…"

Without warning, he was thrown hard against the wall. His body slumped to the ground. He looked miserable and weak there on the floor, but Riddick held no sympathy. Not for a man who was just a trick of the light; just another henchman for a bigger purpose and nothing more.

For a moment, Riddick found himself going back to a time he tried so hard to forget. The past was the past. At least that's what he told himself; many times it got in the way, like now.

It was cold and dark. The shadows that revolved around his head seemed to be laughing. He heard a shout from somewhere and a clatter of heavy boots, then a crash. Silence returned again. But it did not come with the tranquility he was so used to.

The warmth he had been feeling earlier had vanished, replaced only with confusion and uncertainty. The sound of a woman's cry echoed in his ears. "No, not there! Nothing there! Not…"

Then he felt his world come crashing into oblivion. Unanswered calls. Tears that weren't his. A warm hand across his cheek. Then, fire blazed all around him. He thrashed violently. The pain was so great. He heard a whisper of soft words he couldn't quite make out. Then, his world went black.

Breaking from his thoughts, Riddick's gaze fell to the man once again. He was still sprawled on the cold floor.

"_Damn. Don't know how much I can take of all this." _

He went over andpulled the man up by his shirt. The man groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"Tell me where he is!" Riddick practically yelled. "Or I swear the last thing I'll do is kill you!" The venom in his voice seemed to knock some sense into the crude man.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say man! Anything you want I got. Anything you want!"

"Shut the hell up! Just tell me what I wanna know! I'm done playin' around!"

"He's gone."

"What?" He couldn't process the words fast enough.

"He's…"

"I know what you said! Where is he now?"

There was a pause.

He shook the man roughly, "Answer me!"

"He's halfway cross the galaxy by now."

Riddick's grip tightened, "What do you mean?"

The man snickered. "Where do ya' think? Or ain't you smart?"

He was asking for it now.

Riddick threw him twenty feet in the air. He skidded to the floor and landed in a heap. Silence protruded as the man remained on the cold floor. He cursed under his breath as he slowly rose to his feet.

Riddick grabbed the gun lying on the ground and clicked off its safety. "You really wanna die don't ya'?" His tone was deadly sinister.

The man's eyes grew wide; he knew what was coming next. He put his hands out in front of him and slowly backed away. "Look, you got it all wrong, see?

Riddick smirked and stepped forward. "No. I don't see. All I see is a dickhead who doesn't care if he lives or dies. Works for me either way, but maybe not for you." he stopped and lifted the gun.

"Wa-wait! You wanna know where he is? I-I'll tell you! He's goin' ta' Creian's Pass. S-said he'll drop me a line if he ever got in t-trouble."

Beneath Riddick's calm exterior, his mind was running wild. No one went to Creian's Pass and lived to tell about it. The region was filled with wandering figments of the imagination. What one saw was not necessarily truth. Or maybe it was there was no telling what was real or not.

"_So why…?" _Riddick thought_. _What was out there that he wanted and why would he go through all that trouble?

"What's his deal?"

"I duno' You'll have ta' ask em'. If ya' ever get the chance to." In a flash, the man took out something from his pocket and aimed it at Riddick, but he wasn't fast enough.

Riddick shot the gun once, the bullet hitting square into the man's head.

Riddick watched as the man fell. His body twisted in a strange manner.

"I think I'll keep this," he said, referring to the gun, "For all the time and effort you made me waste."

With that, he turned around and walked away. There was somewhere he had to go.


End file.
